


Puppy Eyes

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is working the puppy eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Arakawa owns all
> 
> Author’s Note -- This was written for fma_fic_contest and tied for first. m13mouse made the pretty banner. [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/DocDana/media/cornerofmadness256_zpsed66a40cbym14mouse_zpsa23d3d35.jpg.html)
> 
> XXX

He felt eyes on him so Roy peered over the alchemy tome Alphonse had brought back from Xing and wanted Roy’s help translating. Al was still learning the language, and Roy was discovering how much of his mother’s native tongue he had forgotten. When Hayate noticed Roy was looking, he started prancing from foot to foot.

“Go bother your mother,” he said, turning his attention back to his book.

Hayate whimpered and put one paw on Roy’s shoe, slowly applying more pressure until Roy lowered the book again. The dog had him well trained. He stared back at Hayate who kowtowed. When that failed to move Roy, the dog took off racing around and around the sofa at top speeds.

Sighing, Roy bookmarked his page and got up. “What is it?”

Hayate turned and went into the kitchen as if he understood the language. Well, he was smarter than some generals Roy knew. Hayate sat at the ice chest’s door, making puppy eyes at Roy who snorted.

“You are entirely the wrong species for that to work.”

Hayate kept up the puppy eyes for a few more moments before going over to his food bowl, hitting it with his paw.

Roy looked at the clock. “It’s hours before dinner time, you furry freeloader. How about you go play in the yard?”

Hayate hit the metal bowl again. It rang like a gong. Roy sighed and went to the ice chest. He pulled out the ground beef Riza planned to use for dinner. A little less wouldn’t hurt anything. Roy rolled a little ball of meat.

“Catch.”

He tossed it, and Hayate snapped it out of mid-air. Roy tossed the dog four more before the fifth one went wild, sticking to the ceiling as Riza yelled his name. All he needed was that one syllable, and he fell right into line. Roy tried to push the meat away as if she hadn’t already seen it.

“You’re going to spoil him.” She thumbed her knuckles against his chest before taking away the ground beef. “You know better.”

“You freeload, and I’m the one in the doghouse,” Roy told Hayate.

The meatball let go of the ceiling, and Hayate snatched that one up, sauntering off as if nothing had gone amiss. 

“You better share that doghouse, fuzzbutt!”

Riza just wagged her head at him. He was definitely in the dog house. Well, if he could convince her to collar him later, it would all work out great. Hayate wasn’t the only one who knew how to make puppy eyes.


End file.
